Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron003.txt
ubj: Answers Date: 2/27/97 6:43:01 PM From: RonDMoore << Is there any chance of a brief cameo of the Enterprise E in the background?>> I really doubt it. <> We've never established the Dominion as possessing cloaking technology. Although they are certainly technically sophisticated enough to have such devices, they don't use them aboard their vessels at this moment. <> Each writer is responsible for his/her own script, but we all give extensive notes on each script, so the entire writing staff pitches in and "edits" the material. <> The workshop was actually run by myself, Brannon, Eric Stillwell and Lolita. Brannon and I used to discuss the process of writing a typical Trek episode, taking the audience from the initial pitch through the story outline and on to the final teleplay. The idea was to give attendees a structural framework in which to develop their own stories -- this is a story outline, this is a beat sheet, this is a teleplay, some talk about scene work, character arcs, subtext in dialog, etc. It was kind of loose-limbed and we tried not to give out "how to write" advice so much as steer people into a disciplined way of working toward the goal of a finished teleplay. I don't think we could do the same thing over the net, and we haven't done the workshop in a few years anyway. << What is included in the body of your average spec coverage? What is a typical page count on coverage? Does coverage contain any critical notes that might be useful to a writer? If so, why isn't coverage included with returned scripts?>> The "coverage" of a spec script is done by our official "Readers" whose only job is to read Star Trek specs every day. They then write out a brief synopsis -- a page at the most, single-spaced -- and a paragraph of comments on the overall quality of both the story and the writing itself. Because of the need for the Readers to be completely honest, we do not include the coverage with returned material because this would tend to make the Reader slant his/her comments in a way to "spare" the feelings of the writer. I also think that the union (yes, the Readers do belong to a union, Virginia) has rules that specifically prohibit us from giving out the coverage or revealing the identity of the Readers. <> We like pitches to be short and clear. A good pitch would probably run two to two and a half pages double-spaced if written out. We want to hear the beginning middle and end of the story and know what the character arcs are as well as what the show is really about (a tale about friendship, an examination of medical ethics, etc.) Just tell us a good story and don't get bogged down in technical detail (certain to make our eyes glaze over) or in describing every single scene in the story (certain to irritate us). Typically, we like to hear between 3 and 5 pitches in a session, but that can vary depending on the length. A good pitch session for me is around 30 minutes. ------------------ Subj: Answers Date: 2/27/97 7:00:39 PM From: RonDMoore <> A MISTAKE? Are you serious? Everything we do is for a reason and in the service of a master plan that is hidden in a mayonnaise jar on Funk and Wagnal's front porch. I am not at liberty to reveal the secret messages contained within the seeming "mistaken" stardates, but rest assured that it is another brilliantly conceived and skilfully executed Star Trek moment brought to you by the people who wrote Meridian. <> As many as we need. Seriously, I don't think we've ever established a firm number of Runabouts assigned to the station and I don't think we want to lock ourselves into a number. <> My map of the galaxy is missing, but I don't think we've really spelled out all the cartographic boundaries of the 24th century. <> Whether or not the Combined Fleet could've beated the Dominion is an open question, but the Dominion has proven time and again that they prefer to conquer by stealth and by cunning rather than in a stand-up fight and that is why they did not want to fight it out ship to ship in the Bajor system. <> I wasn't involved in that particular casting session, so I'm not certain how James was cast. However, we do sometimes simply offer a guest star role without a formal reading depending on the actor, but we prefer to hear everyone read if possible. <> Probably and it would've cleared him most honorably. Probably sent Troi to prison (she was at the helm after all). <> I think Starfleet does it's own promotions, which explains the high percentage of insanity at flag rank. <> This is a mistake, but an understandable one. Dr. Zimmerman's appearance was guided by his appearance on the Voyager episode in which he was recreated on the Holodeck. In that episode, he didn't wear a rank insignia either, and our costumers simply followed that choice in doing our episode. Why he didn't have one on Voyager is a good question. <> No excuse for this one, it's just a goof. <> Not officially, but it's pretty much in the bag. <> Not true. <> Hey look, we talked him down from a Porsche okay? <> That's what it means. ----------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 2/27/97 7:10:26 PM From: RonDMoore <> I think if there are any Founders who disagree with the Dominion policy, they are not in the Great Link. Everyone knows what everyone else is thinking in the Link and the only time there was any real disagreement was in the debate about what to do with Odo in last year's season finale. <> Your source is very wrong. There is no such plan and never has been. <> I don't think so. We've done our tribute to Scotty and TOS and I don't think we'll do another. << Is there any reason for the large number of starships that appear to be Excelsior class?>> It's a good model that photographs well, but I agree that we've used it too often and I plan to push for more starship variety from now on. <> Kneel when you say that. S P O I L E R F O L L O W S <> I had this in an earlier draft, but the episode was long and I cut it for time. Seemed like the youngest man every nominated for the Carrington Award had enough credit to his name to sound plausible. Moore, Ronald D.